Stolen Treasures
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: AU Kol Mikaelson is a pirate who seems to have boarded the wrong ship, since one of the passenger isn't going to go down without a fight. Kennett.
1. Chapter 1

Kol was watching over the hostages that were all tied up in a small room under the deck as the rest of his crew looted the ship.

He was having a little too much fun as he sat comfortably on a box and watched the crying and panicking hostages.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett was not willing to give up that easily and just allow the pirates to take over the ship and steal all of their possessions. She refused to just sit there and cry and let that happen, so instead she desperately tried to saw away at the rope that tied her wrists together.

Luckily, the pirate that had been left to watch them and make sure that they wouldn't escape or try and fight back seemed to be pretty bad at his job as he sat there smirking, completely oblivious to the fact that she had practically freed herself.

The guy had even left his weapon just sitting on the ground at his feet instead of keeping it close to him. She supposed that it might be an attempt to show them that he didn't even think that he needed his weapon, that he could keep them in line bare-handed, but she thought that it was just stupid.

* * *

Kol was beginning to get bored with just sitting there and stood up and began pacing.

* * *

Bonnie waited a few seemingly long seconds, knowing that she would only have one chance and that she needed to wait for the perfect opening.

Just as Kol turned his back to her to pace the length of the room away from her, she rose to her feet as quietly as she could and began towards his sword. Once he had neared the opposite end of the room she gave up on being quiet and just lunged towards the weapon at full speed.

Kol whipped around almost impossibly fast and reacted immediately, but wasn't quite quick enough to beat her to the sword.

Bonnie held it so that the point was pressed against his chest, tearing a hole in shirt and just barely piercing the flesh. She was more than a little surprised when the man didn't seem to be even slightly concerned, in fact he just began to laugh loudly.

She began to frown as she angrily asked, "What's so funny?"

"The fact that even if you were capable of using that weapon on me, you wouldn't be able to before I would stop you," Kol responded, smirking widely.

He didn't think for a second that the petite girl in front of him would be able to make herself actually stab someone.

"Really?" Bonnie asked before pushing her wrist forward in an attempt to stab him through the chest.

Unfortunately for her, he stuck his hand out and grabbed the sword back from her before she managed to get the weapon more than a few millimetres deep.

Kol put his sword away and then turned his attention back to her. He could tell that she was terrified, even if she was trying to pretend not to be, which only caused his smirk to widen.

"Nice try, Wench," He told her in a tone that was a combination of arrogant and genuinely impressed. "I didn't think that you had it in you."

"Don't call me a wench," Bonnie demanded through gritted teeth.

"So then what should I call you?" He asked with a predatory grin.

"Don't call me _anything_," She replied.

"Brave words for such a little thing like yourself," Kol commented as his eyes looked her up and down, taking in her full appearance for the first time. "…A pretty little thing at that."

Bonnie silently noted the blood dripping down his hand from grabbing his weapon back from her as well as the smaller amount of blood that was on his chest where the sword had torn through his shirt.

"Well this pretty little thing managed to get untied and to your weapon before you even noticed," She pointed out. "And then managed to make you bleed with your own sword, so what does that say about you?"

Kol began to grin as he commented, "I like you… You're a fiery little thing."

"Could you stop calling me a thing?" Bonnie asked.

"Well I asked what you wanted to be called," He pointed out. "But you never gave me a proper answer."

"I'll tell you my name if you agree to go get your crew and leave us alone, along with all of our stuff," Bonnie told him.

He began to laugh again before he told her, "I'd be willing to make a deal, but I think that you're going to have to make my end a little sweeter than that."

"What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Somehow she was sure that it was not going to be something that she would want to give him.

"You," Kol told her.

"Me?" She asked, her eyes wide in surprise. "Why?"

"You fascinate me," He replied. "If you come with me, then everyone else gets to go free with all of their things."

"Why would I agree to that?" Bonnie asked him defiantly.

"To save everyone else here," Kol replied. "And because even if you don't want to admit it, I bet that there's a part of you behind that good girl hero act that is intrigued by me too."

"You're wrong," She told him firmly, although secretly she was silently cursing at herself for his words being true.

"Fine," Kol said in a tone of false indifference. "Then why don't you just rejoin your friends on the floor?" His tone went suggestive again as he told her, "I'd love to tie you up again."

He picked up another piece of rope, but at the last second Bonnie stopped him by saying, "Wait! …I'll go."

Kol's smile returned to his lips as he told her, "You don't know what treasures I have waiting for you."

"Go tell your crew to put everything back," Bonnie ordered. "And I mean _everything_."

"Sure thing, _Boss_," Kol told her before pressing his lips against hers.

As much as Bonnie didn't want to enjoy the kiss, she couldn't help herself. Within seconds she had all but forgotten that the man that she was kissing was supposed to be the bad guy.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys enjoyed the first chapter and thanks for reading! :) This story was actually supposed to just be a generic Kennett drabble for my tumblr account where I write Vampire Diaries drabbles by request (the url is tvddrabbles if anyone's interested), but then I decided to make it all piratey and ended up wanting to make it into it's own story, so here we are.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kol had gone back upstairs, leaving Bonnie in the room with the rest of the hostages.

"You aren't seriously going with him," Caroline hissed at her as soon as Kol was out of the room.

"We don't really have any better options, do we?" Bonnie hissed back at her friend.

"I'm not letting you go," Caroline insisted. "Especially not by yourself."

"You aren't coming with me," Bonnie said sternly. "Besides, you aren't the one that they want… Just stay here, I'll be fine."

Neither of the girls got the chance to argue any further before Kol walked back into the room. Bonnie shot her friend a serious look that told her not to say or do anything stupid.

* * *

The hostages were untied and left safely behind, including a not so happy Caroline, when Kol brought Bonnie back to the pirate ship with him. As Bonnie looked around, not a single friendly looking face greeted her.

There were three guys other than Kol as well as two girls who looked about as unimpressed with her as Bonnie thought was possible. It was like Kol had decided to take a bag of garbage back with him… Or maybe they would have been happier that way.

"She seems like a real keeper," A blonde girl commented sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what's her name?" One of the men asked before he turned towards Bonnie and added, "I'm Stefan by the way."

Kol turned to look at Bonnie, waiting for her to respond, which only seemed to make the blonde girl even more upset.

"Seriously, Kol?" She asked. "You don't even know her name? …You two must have a real special connection."

Bonnie silently realized that it was the first time that she had heard Kol's name. It wasn't the kind of name she had been expecting him, but she thought that it suited him.

The blonde girl stalked off angrily and many of the others began to wander away in small groups while Bonnie remained silent.

"Your sister's in a good mood today," Stefan sarcastically commented as he looked over at Kol.

There was a brief silence before Bonnie quietly said, "Bonnie... That's my name."

She was already stuck there; it wasn't like telling them her name was really going to do her any further harm. Besides, it would be a hell of a lot easier to just tell them.

Kol began to smirk as if he had just won some great prize instead of just figuring out what her first name was.

Stefan gave her a small smile and then wandered away which left Kol and Bonnie relatively alone, although many of the others were still within eyeshot, just not necessarily earshot.

Bonnie glanced nervously over at Kol, who seemed to take that as an invitation and placed a hand on her cheek before he slowly began to lean towards her. Just as he was about to kiss her, she pushed him back and slapped him hard across the face.

As Kol placed a hand on his red cheek, he seemed to be a combination of both annoyed and impressed.

* * *

"Why did you let Kol take her?" Rebekah demanded. "We could have had way better things than her… Look at that." She watched as Bonnie slapped her brother across the face as if she had any type of authority.

"Because I'm hoping that she'll be enough of a distraction that he'll stop annoying us and doing stupid things just because he's bored," Klaus responded. "Besides, did you really want to listen to him complain about it for a week?"

"Not particularly," She admitted.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I know that it's been two weeks since the first chapter. Sorry, and I promise that I'm going to try very hard to get the next update up much sooner. I hope that you guys liked the chapter and thanks for reading. :) ****Also for the purposes of this AU there are still pirates in the present day.**

**An extra special thanks goes out to the amazing reviewers of the first chapter: black111star, love-angelgaby, Panthre, Fallen Witch Angel, layaboo, and Gallee :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Although Bonnie had come willingly in exchange for the rest of her boat going free, that didn't mean that she was just going to let Kol do whatever he wanted with her. Everyone else was safe now and they were off of the other boat. So she didn't have to be afraid that he was going to do something to the others if she didn't humour him, which meant that she did not have to let him kiss her like she had on the boat.

Even if the kiss had been good, which Bonnie was still mentally trying to suppress her admittance of, that didn't mean that she was just going to leap into the arms of this arrogant pirate that was the reason that she was trapped on a ship with a bunch of strangers.

"The feistier you are, the more I want you," Kol told her with a suggestive smirk as he removed his hand from his cheek, where there was still a red handprint left over from her slap.

"And the more you talk, the less I want you," She retorted before she turned on her heel to walk away.

Although she felt a sense of power momentarily, she quickly regretted her decision when she realized that she had no idea where anything was. And as much as she hated to admit it, Kol was the closest thing that she had to a friend there. It wasn't like the blonde girl had kept her dislike of Bonnie a secret and many of the others had been glaring over at her.

Bonnie thought that this was going to be a long and terrible time as she continued to walk away from Kol, refusing to go running back to him. He was the reason that she was stuck there and she refused to reward him for that.

* * *

She rounded a corner, only to find herself standing just mere feet away from where the brunette girl had the darkest-haired guy pinned against a wall. She stood there without a stitch of clothing on her top half as she moved one of her hands in his pants and her tongue in his mouth.

Bonnie wondered why the hell they were like this in the middle of what appeared to just be a regular hallway as she stopped in shock. She turned to walk away, to go anywhere else, but she must have stepped too loudly.

"You really shouldn't be wandering around by yourself, little girl," The woman told her condescendingly.

Bonnie turned around to see that she was now standing glaring at her with her arms crossed over her chest, not in an attempt to cover herself, but instead in a display of anger.

The guy wrapped his arms around the waist of the girl, who Bonnie could only assume was his girlfriend, as Bonnie looked away from the other woman's exposed chest and the tent in the man's pants.

"Just ignore her," The guy spoke up. "She can watch the show if she wants to, or else she can just go away."

"You're right," The woman agreed as she turned around to face him once again.

Once again she stuck her tongue down his throat as Bonnie tried not to look. She turned around and headed away from the pair, not even bothering to try and remember which ways she was going.

* * *

She only stopped walking when she heard a voice ask her, "Are you alright?"

Bonnie turned to see Stefan, the one pirate who had actually acted friendly to her so far.

"I don't know," She replied, not wanting to admit just how incredibly not alright she was to some pirate that she had just met, even if he did seem like he wasn't completely terrible. "That girl, not the one that you said was Kol's sister, but the other one. I just walked in on her in the middle of the hallway with the black-haired guy and they were just going to keep going even though they knew that I was there."

Bonnie was shocked by how completely unsurprised by this Stefan appeared. If anything, he just seemed exasperated as he calmly responded with, "That'd be Damon and Katherine…. They do that."

Great, so she was stuck with a perv and a bunch of strangers who didn't think that there was anything strange about having hallway sex for everyone to see.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys liked the chapter and thanks for reading. I'll try to have the next update up sooner, although I make no guarantees. Oh, and just to clarify, the pirates are Kol, Klaus, Stefan, Damon, Katherine, and Rebekah. :)**

**Honestly, I know that this is a short chapter, but short chapters are easier to get up and a lot easier for me to edit, so I'm not going to worry about the chapter lengths too much anymore because they're going to end up being whatever length they end up being no matter how hard I try to contain it. Sometimes I end up writing really long chapters and sometimes short ones, so we'll see what we end up with.**

**Another extra special thanks goes out to the amazing reviewers of the last chapter: leni18, babytazz, layaboo, OrMaybeNot, ailes du neige, Gallee, Fallen Witch Angel, love-angelgaby, xCMGx, and black111star**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**layaboo: I know what all of the other pairings are, but I want to leave it as a bit of a mystery, so I'm not going to give any pairings spoilers away (at least for now).**

**ailes du neige: Thanks for letting me know about the comma thing. :) I fixed it now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie ended up spending a couple of hours by herself, replaying the events of the day, until Kol found where she was sitting.

"I'm going to bed. Come on, I'll show you where you're sleeping," He told her.

Although she didn't overly want to follow him, she figured that having a bed and knowing where it was might prove to be an advantage, especially since it had been pitch black outside for hours.

Kol led her into a small bedroom and stopped just inside the doorway.

Bonnie instantly crawled into the bed, not wanting to have to socialize with him any further or be at risk of running into anyone else.

When several seconds passed and she still didn't hear Kol leaving, she turned to look over at him and check if he was still there.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw that he was in fact still there and had stripped down to his boxers. As he walked over to the bed, she found herself completely speechless as she moved as far to the opposite side of the bed as she could.

Much to her relief, at least as much as she could feel relieved with the pirate who had kidnapped her lying in bed next to her, he just laid down on his side of the bed while facing the other direction.

As much as Bonnie wanted to roll the other way, she kept her eyes glued to his back in case he chose to roll over.

Within minutes, he had fallen asleep and Bonnie was left to obsess over her own thoughts. Her mind took her back to the conversation that she'd had with Stefan.

_"That'd be Damon and Katherine…. They do that."_

"_Great," Bonnie had muttered sarcastically._

"_Damon's not usually that bad and Katherine's, well… She's Katherine," Stefan told her. "And she brings out the worst in my brother."_

"_Your _brother_?" Bonnie had asked in shock. "How many siblings are there on here?"_

_After all, hadn't he already said that the blonde girl was Kol's sister?_

"_Oh, yeah," The pirate had said. "Damon and I are brothers. And then Klaus is Rebekah and Kol's half-brother."_

At that point, Bonnie had felt the need to leave. The only pirate that was being even remotely nice to her, other than Kol, was apparently brothers with the pervert from the hallway.

And even if he was being nice for now, what made her think that Stefan was any different than the others? He was still a pirate… He was still one of them.

As she lay there, the fact that she was trapped on a ship with a bunch of horrible strangers really began to sink in. There was a very good chance that she was never going to see her family again. There was a good chance that she was never going to see Caroline ever again.

A wave of guilt came over her at that as she remembered the panicked look that had been on her best friend's face the last time that she had seen her. Caroline had been pleading with her not to go and had even tried to go with her, but Bonnie had still left her behind.

Bonnie thought about how worried her friend must feel… How much Caroline must be blaming herself at that point. But it wasn't Caroline's fault…

If only Bonnie could just talk to her friend, but she couldn't. The only people that she could talk to were a bunch of pirates, the majority of which already hated her and couldn't stand the fact that she was there.

* * *

She must have stopped thinking about just how much her life had changed over the course of one day at some point and fallen asleep, since Bonnie woke up the next morning to find the other side of the bed empty.

She sat up groggily to see Kol standing across the room, half-dressed. His hair was dripping as he turned back to look at her, holding the shirt that he had chosen for the day in his hand.

Bonnie tried to force her gaze away from his bare chest, but she couldn't quite convince herself to.

…What was she doing? She should _not_ be ogling at his chest; after all he was the whole reason that she was stuck in this damn place.

She finally managed to tear her gaze away from his chest after several seconds and he shot her the tiniest of smirks before he pulled his shirt on over his head.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him in a glare, but he appeared completely unphased by it.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Sorry for the long wait again, I'll try to have the next one up sooner and maybe even a longer chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope that you guys liked the update!**

**************Also if you're ever waiting for an update on one of my stories and you want me to get it up faster, please send me a PM because I promise that it will help motivate me. I promise that for every PM that I get telling me to write or work on any of the stories that I'm currently updating, I will go work on the next chapter and make sure that I at least get some more written.**

**************Another thanks goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of the last chapter: Gallee, Fallen Witch Angel, layaboo, leni18, boomkarakaraka05, and black111star :)**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**boomkarakaraka05: The pirates are Kol, Klaus, Stefan, Rebekah, Damon, and Katherine.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie got up from the bed and headed straight for the door, hoping to prove a point. It didn't seem to work, since she hardly got three quarters of the way there before Kol began to laugh.

"What?" She questioned as she turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing," He said with an innocent smile. "I just figured that by now you're probably hungry and storming off isn't exactly the best way to find the kitchen."

If she weren't so hungry, she would have just continued to storm off on principle. Even with an empty stomach, she was still debating doing so just to prove him wrong.

Kol smirked as he walked past her and out the door without so much as a glance back. Bonnie hesitated for a few seconds before the rational part of her brain told her that trying to find the kitchen by herself on an unfamiliar ship full of people that hated her probably wasn't a good idea… And neither was seeing how long she could survive without food here.

She quickly walked into the hallway, hoping that he hadn't gotten too far away. As soon as she had stepped through the doorway and turned to face the hall, she saw Kol casually leaning against the wall, clearly having been expecting this to happen.

She walked straight past him, but he quickly met her stride and sped up just enough to direct where they were walking.

* * *

When they reached the kitchen a few minutes later, Bonnie was relieved to see that they seemed to have a large amount of food. That relief faded a little when she realized that it also meant that the ship wouldn't have to stop anywhere to stock up on food anytime soon.

As she grabbed the first thing that she could find out of the food, she felt Kol's eyes on her back.

When she turned around, his eyes remained locked on her and his gaze roamed up and down her as a lazy smirk formed on his lips.

"I can see you ogling at me," She pointed out.

"Just like I could see you ogling at me when you woke up this morning," Kol responded with a grin.

"I was _not_ ogling at you," She argued, just a little too defensively. "And either way, stop looking at me like that."

"Fine," Kol said with a playful pout, which caused Bonnie to roll her eyes.

"Well I've found food now, so I guess that means that I don't need your help anymore," She told him as she turned to leave the room.

Kol decided to let her go, since he knew that she couldn't get very far while she was stuck on this ship.

* * *

As Bonnie walked out of the room, she passed Stefan on his way into the kitchen.

She kept walking as she ate her food. Even once she was finished eating, she continued to wander, distracted by her thoughts. That is right up until someone came whipping around the corner and slammed straight into her, sending her stumbling back a few steps.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going," Katherine said angrily as she glared over at the other woman.

"You're the one that ran into me," Bonnie pointed out in a confused tone.

"Yeah, well what are you doing wandering around by yourself anyways?" Katherine demanded in an annoyed tone. "I think someone's going to have to have a little talk with your boyfriend about where his pets are allowed to go."

"Kol is _not_ my boyfriend and he _doesn't_ get to tell me what to do, either," Bonnie responded with a fire in her tone.

The pirate laughed in her face before she told her, "I think it's time for you to make things easier on everyone and just admit to yourself that all you are now is a glorified sex-toy for Kol. You're nothing more than a possession."

"No, I'm not." Bonnie said, although that was definitely a fear of hers that Kol would expect her to have sex with him. "I'm not anybody's possession, and I'm definitely not anyone's sex-toy."

With a sadistic laugh, Katherine told her, "Even if he didn't make you sleep with him last night, how long do you think that a guy like Kol is going to wait before he just takes what he wants?"

Bonnie was sickened by those words, but struggled not to show it as she retorted, "Maybe the reason that you don't understand the idea of females being respected is because you never have been. And that's probably because you have no self-respect and feel the need to have sex in public just to try and get attention."

Katherine grabbed Bonnie by the collar of her shirt and shoved her back against the wall.

"I have _plenty_ of self-respect," She hissed into the other girl's ear. "And it seems to me like you need to learn your place around here."

With that, the pirate brought one arm back and then punched Bonnie hard in the face.

As Katherine walked away, she looked over her shoulder and commented, "Consider that a lesson and a warning all wrapped up into one."

* * *

Once she was gone, Bonnie gingerly brought a hand up to touch the side of her face that had been hit. When her fingers made contact with the sore skin just below her eye, it sent an acute pain all throughout the area, causing her to wince.

She quickly dropped her hand and then began to walk off in the opposite direction than Katherine had gone, until she reached an isolated spot where she immediately slumped against the wall.

Not much more than a second passed before all of the tears that she had been holding in during the last day came pouring out in an unstoppable wave. She began to sob harder and harder as she thought more and more about her situation.

She cried for the fact that there was a good chance that she would never see her family or friends again. She cried for the fact that she was now the property of some pervert who was probably going to end up trying to force her into sleeping with him. She cried for the fact that she was cut off from the rest of the world and that everyone hated her here and that she didn't even have a single article of clothing other than the ones on her back.

She began to think of all of the things that she would miss while trapped on this boat… All of the birthdays and holidays that she wouldn't be there for, all of the people that she would never get the chance to see again…

Bonnie remained like that for what felt like an eternity before she finally told herself to stop crying and get a hold of herself. Crying wasn't going to change anything, and neither was thinking about all of the downsides to her situation.

She composed herself and then wiped the dried tears off of her face, sending another shooting pain through her sore eye. She ignored it as she picked herself up off of the ground and brushed herself off before heading to go back to the room that she now shared with Kol.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Look, a quicker update! There should be more of those coming your way since I've decided to ********finish off all of my current fanfictions during the month of October so that I can write a novel for NaNoWriMo without having to worry about leaving my fanfictions abandoned. ****And when December rolls around I'll be back again to write a new fanfiction.** Thanks so much for reading and I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter! :)

******Another great big thanks goes out to my amazing reviewers of the last chapter: Fallen Witch Angel, leni18, WeasleysGroupie, boomkarakaraka05, and black111star**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**Fallen Witch Angel: I actually liked the episode, but I'll let you have your opinion. :)**

**leni18: Even if Kol doesn't want Bonnie too mad at him, he still couldn't resist the idea of having her in his bed, ;)**

**WeasleysGroupie: Well I don't want to ruin things, but... Yes, yes there will be. :)**

**boomkarakaraka05: I don't want to ruin too much, so you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

**black111star: This chapter was a little longer... I know that it wasn't much, but I wanted to end this chapter at this specific place. But, trust me, next chapter is going to be a lot longer and there will be a lot of stuff going on. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It has been getting increasingly more difficult for me to update my stories with the amount of hate and rude reviews that I've been getting. For almost every chapter of something that I update, I now end up getting on average at least one hateful review or review that makes me think about just how much it isn't worth it anymore to work so hard and spend so many hours on every single update of each of these stories for you guys.**

**This was supposed to be fun stuff that I wrote for myself and showed to the rest of you, but now it has become a physical and emotional burden on me to update and write. And despite the fact that I know that I should just ignore the people who are just trying to be mean and keep going for those of you who are lovely people, I've reached a point where I can't convince myself that it's even remotely worth it anymore.**

**No matter what I do, I know that I'm never going to make everyone happy, but it's starting to seem impossible to write anything that doesn't make some people aggressively unhappy... Now I end up second guessing everything and having a brutal time trying to get any words down.**

**I realize that maybe this is letting the people writing the hate win, but it's also making things a lot easier on me, so I'm done writing fanfiction indefinitely… I really do not know if I'm going to come back eventually or not and these stories could easily just remain unfinished forever.**

**I was trying to finish off my stories before November in order to be done them before NaNoWriMo and be able to get rid of the stress and horrible burden that these stories have become, but that's just led to more complaints about it being rushed and I just can't do this anymore.**

**So thanks to those people who aren't jerks, but I'm still going to have to quit this.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie was sitting in what was now her new room when Stefan appeared in the doorway, carrying some clothing with him.

"I figured that you might want more than one set of clothes," He commented as he held the clothes out to her.

She smiled faintly as she took them and said, "Thanks, but where exactly did you get these girl clothes from?"

"I managed to talk Rebekah into giving them to you," He responded proudly.

"And how did you manage that?" Bonnie asked, genuinely surprised. "She's made it pretty clear that she doesn't want me here."

"That might be true," Stefan responded. "But I used to date her and she still has enough feelings for me to hand over a few clothes."

"So is everyone here either related or has slept together?" Bonnie questioned.

"Not exactly," Stefan told her with a slight chuckle. "I used to date Rebekah and when we broke up, she had a one-night stand with Damon to try and get back at me. Katherine originally slept with Elijah- He's not here, but he's Kol's other brother- And then she slept with me. She tried to sleep with Klaus, unsuccessfully, and now she's with Damon."

"Wow."

Bonnie was suddenly feeling less sure about Stefan again since she now knew that he had apparently been with the two people who seemed to be the most against her being there.

"I learned my lesson after Katherine, but my brother never seems to," Stefan told her. "Every few months she gets bored of him and leaves. And every time that she comes back, he thinks that it's going to be different."

Bonnie wasn't sure of what to say to that, so she decided to remain silent.

"What happened to your eye?" Stefan asked in a tone that made Bonnie think that he had been debating whether or not to ask since he had arrived in her room.

"Nothing," She responded, avoiding his gaze in the hopes that he would just leave it alone.

He seemed to take the hint, since he nodded once before leaving the room.

* * *

Bonnie managed to take a shower and change into some new clothes and was starting to feel a little bit better as she walked back into her room.

Kol was already standing there and instantly frowned at the sight of her and asked, "Who did that to you?"

"No one," She responded quickly as her mood instantly dropped.

"Clearly someone did," Kol pointed out.

"Yeah, and I may be new here, but I'm not stupid," Bonnie responded. "Telling you isn't going to fix things. It'll just make them worse."

Kol reached up to try and touch her face, but she quickly pulled away and flinched before his hand even reached her. He hesitated with his arm in the air for a moment before he brought it back down to his side.

She could see that he was angry at whoever had done this to her, but she felt a bitter anger well up in herself at that. He wasn't upset because she was hurt; he was upset because someone had laid a hand on his property.

* * *

Bonnie spent the next two nights and days hiding in her room for as much of the day as she could, occasionally leaving to go grab something to eat. Stefan came and talked to her for a few minutes once or twice and although Bonnie appreciated that at least someone was making an effort, she still found herself uncomfortable around him.

* * *

On her fourth night- Had she really only been trapped there for four days? –Bonnie woke up to the sound of the bedroom door moving. She saw that the door was wide open and heard footsteps in the hallway, so she quickly stood up and headed towards the doorway.

She looked out into the hallway, but couldn't see anyone else there. Whoever it was had been too fast for her to catch.

Bonnie heard a faint dripping noise and suddenly noticed a stabbing pain in her hand. She looked down and stared at her hand, along with the blood that was covering it, in pure shock.

She only snapped out of that state when she heard Kol's voice coming groggily from the bed.

"Bonnie? What are you doing?"

Breathing suddenly seemed impossible to her as her mind whirred back into action and she realized that whoever had been in the room when she woke up had done this to her.

Kol got out of the bed and was suddenly very awake when he noticed the blood dripping from her hand.

As he rushed over to her, he asked her, "Are you okay? …What the hell happened?"

Lack of air turned into hyperventilating and crying as Bonnie tried to think of the words to tell him and instead began to panic even more.

Kol quickly wrapped his arms around her, not caring that he was getting her blood all over his bare chest.

"It's okay," He assured her. "Come on. Let's clean your hand up."

Bonnie let him lead her into the bathroom, still too panicked to get a hold of herself.

She silently watched as she let Kol move her hand under the sink faucet and flinched a little as the water hit her wound.

Kol frowned at her reaction and his frown only deepened when he got enough of the blood washed off to find that someone had sliced an 'X' deep into the flesh of her palm. He decided to push that information to the back of his mind for the time being as he shut the water off and grabbed a bottle of alcohol.

"This is going to hurt," He warned her guiltily.

She nodded weakly and shut her eyes, waiting for him to get it over with. When he poured it, she let out an unintentional whimper as her eyes flew back open.

"Sorry," Kol told her. "But it needs stitches and this isn't going to be much better."

As he stitched her up, Bonnie clenched her eyes shut and rested her forehead against his neck as her sobs began to slightly calm down.

"I'm done now," He told her quietly.

She removed her head from his shoulder and watched as he took a wet towel and wiped her blood from his chest.

"Thanks," She responded in a voice just above a whisper.

Once he was satisfied with his job, he turned his attention back to her and, as gently as he could, asked her, "What happened?"

"I don't know," She responded quietly with tears still in her eyes. "I woke up because I heard someone leaving, but they were completely gone by the time that I made it to the door. And then I looked down and saw my hand and you woke up."

"Who gave you that black eye?" Kol tried again.

"It's not necessarily the same person," Bonnie argued, although she did have a sneaking suspicion. "In case you haven't noticed, everyone here other than you and Stefan completely hates me."

It pained Kol seeing her hurting like this, especially when it was his own fault.

"I shouldn't have brought you with me," He told her. "All that it's gotten is you hurt. I'm sorry."

Bonnie was more than a little surprised to find herself believing his words. Although it was pretty hard not to believe them after she had seen just how concerned he had been for her, and even how guilty he looked now.

She surprised them both when she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him for support once again.

He held her for a few minutes before he whispered, "You should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired," She told him. "Not when I have crazy people cutting me up while I'm asleep."

"You need to sleep," Kol insisted as he led her back out of the bathroom and towards the bed. "I'll stay awake and make sure that nothing happens to you, okay?"

Bonnie was once again surprised by how much she trusted him at that point as she reluctantly agreed, "Fine, I'll try to fall asleep. But I doubt I'll be able to."

They got back into the bed and Bonnie moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. She felt a lot safer lying close to him as he wrapped an arm protectively around her body.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! So there's I think twoish chapters left of this, which I'm going to try and get up before November 1st. After that there'll be a sequel in December (I'm taking November off for NaNoWriMo), so I hope that you guys are interested in that. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading and for all of the support! :)**

**Another extra special thanks goes out to all of the wonderful reviewers of the last chapter and a/n: black111star, boomkarakaraka05, notgoingtowrite92, Rosellyia, Fallen Witch Angel, black-sky06, Bamonkennett, imaddictedtocarrots, WeasleysGroupie, and the two anonymous guest reviewers**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**black111star: I didn't think of anything specific that she ate, but let's say a bagel. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie figured that she must have somehow fallen asleep at some point during the night, since she woke up the next morning to find herself half-sprawled over Kol's body.

He felt her eyelashes fluttering against the bare flesh of his chest, but decided not to disturb her. He carefully gazed down at her without moving her, thinking that he didn't want to do anything to ruin that moment or wake her up any further if she was planning on going back to sleep.

Bonnie knew that she should get up, or at the very least roll herself off of Kol, but she couldn't quite make herself move. She was still half asleep and lying there just felt so right. As horrible as she knew that was to think, his body seemed to mould to hers to make her even more comfortable.

As she woke up further, she found herself feeling torn. She knew that she shouldn't be letting herself lay like that with the man who had kidnapped her. But at the same time, she couldn't help thinking about the way that he had cleaned up her wound and taken care of her last night. As her thoughts turned to the way that he had agreed to protect her and had volunteered to stay awake and make sure that no further harm would come to her, Bonnie realized that he was probably currently awake and just watching her.

She removed her arm from where it was wrapped around his lower chest. As she did so, she lifted her head to look up at him.

Kol took the hint and unwrapped his own arm from her, reluctantly allowing her to roll her body off of him.

She sat up on the other side of the bed and looked over at him with a frown. Overnight dark circles had formed under his eyes and he appeared to be so tired that he was starting to resemble something out of a zombie movie.

Bonnie began to feel guilty, even though her mind told her that it was completely illogical. She hadn't asked to get abducted by a bunch of pirates, she hadn't asked for someone to come cut her hand up at night. She hadn't even asked Kol to stay up all night making sure that she was safe, although she appreciated that more than she cared to admit.

"Do you think that you could look just a little less happy to see me?" Kol questioned jokingly. "Your excitement is overwhelming."

She had managed to resist the strong urge to roll her eyes at his question, but when he had added his second comment, she had been unable to withhold her eye roll for any longer.

"How does the hand feel?" He asked her.

"Fine," She responded indifferently.

She was lying, her hand had been throbbing and stinging non-stop since she had first woken up. But she already felt weak and defenseless enough without admitting that, so she didn't plan on making herself appear anymore pathetic and vulnerable than it had already been proven that she was.

* * *

When she went to go find herself some breakfast, she wasn't sure if she was more relieved or annoyed by Kol telling her, "I'm coming with you... I'm not letting you out of my sight until I find out who did that last night."

She decided that relieved won out when they walked into the kitchen to discover that Katherine was already sitting in there, taking a large bite out of an apple.

The brunette let out a slight laugh as she asked, "What happened to your hand, Newbie?"

Kol shot her a glare that Bonnie had never seen the likes of from him before. Now that she thought about it, she didn't think that she had actually seen Kol glare at anyone during her time with the pirates. What she did know for certain though was that she didn't ever want to end up on the receiving end of the anger that Kol was currently directing towards his fellow pirate.

"What's your problem?" Katherine questioned with a smirk. She seemed to be more amused by Kol's reaction to her question than she was intimidated by it.

"My 'problem' is that I have a strong feeling you already know exactly what happened to her hand, _Katherine_," Kol spat out venomously, somehow managing to twist her name into an insult.

Bonnie looked between the two uncomfortably, unsure of what to say. She should have been glad that Kol had the same suspicion as she did, but instead she was annoyed by the way that he was accusing Katherine. This was the exact situation that she had been attempting to avoid by not telling Kol who had given her the black eye.

If Katherine really was the one who had carved up her hand while she was asleep, Bonnie thought that having Kol call her out on it and try to intimidate her was only going to make matters even worse.

Katherine scoffed at that as she responded, "If I had something to do with that, why would I be hiding it? Do I really look like I care if people know about the stuff I've done? …Sure, I gave her a black eye, but I didn't do that."

Kol's anger did not appear to subside even remotely at that comment. If anything her confirming what she had done to Bonnie's face only made him angrier.

"So you're telling me that you didn't come into my room while we were sleeping last night and carve an 'X' into her hand?" Kol demanded angrily. "You expect me to believe that it's just a coincidence that all you've been doing since she's arrived is complaining about her?"

"I have better things to do with my nights than staying up and wasting my time to try and scare your pathetic little toy," Katherine responded with a roll of her eyes. "Besides, I'm not the only one around here that dislikes her. Most people do."

With that Katherine walked out of the kitchen, apple still in hand.

Kol turned to go storm after her, but Bonnie stopped him by putting an arm up in his way.

"She's a bitch, but she's right," Bonnie told him. "You and Stefan are the only ones here who seem to even remotely like me. And I think that she's telling the truth. She seems like the type that would want me to know if it had been her."

Although he didn't seem very happy about it, Kol gave up and turned back around to sit down at one of the chairs in the kitchen.

* * *

Bonnie had thought that she had hated her other days on the ship, but this was even worse. At least before she'd been able to walk around without everyone seeing that she needed a stupid bodyguard. She wanted Kol to protect her, but at the same time she absolutely hated the fact that she needed someone else protecting her instead of just being able to protect herself.

The day dragged on to be ridiculously long as she made minimal conversation with Kol. She didn't feel like talking and he seemed to be too tired to even bother trying for most of the day.

* * *

When it was finally time to go to bed, Kol made her the same promise. Bonnie's guilt racked up even further as she let her head rest on his chest once again, too afraid of what would happen if she told him that he should sleep too.

* * *

The next morning when Bonnie woke up, Kol looked half dead. She didn't even understand how he had managed to go so many hours without sleeping, especially when he had spent the night just sitting there and watching her sleep.

* * *

Bonnie had been up for a few hours when she spotted Stefan. She hadn't realized how much she had grown to appreciate the man's visiting and small talk until she had gone a painfully long day without it, which was like an eternity on this boat. As much as she didn't like to think of it that way, Stefan was the closest thing that she had to a real friend in this place.

"I'm going to go talk to Stefan," Bonnie said, hating herself for actually reporting what she was doing to Kol as if she needed to ask him for permission. She felt a little bit better as she quickly added, "I think I can handle walking over there by myself."

Kol nodded and then watched her go as she began to walk towards where Stefan was.

She talked to him for a few minutes before he had to go do something else. She turned to walk back to where Kol was now talking to Klaus, only to have someone walk straight into her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to watch where you're going?" Katherine demanded angrily.

"You're the one who needs to watch where they're going," Bonnie pointed out in an annoyed tone. "You're the one who walked straight into me, both times."

"Fine, then maybe you should watch where _I'm_ going and stay the hell out of my way, you over-glorified little sex toy," Katherine responded angrily.

"I can walk wherever I want to," Bonnie retorted. "And, unlike some people, I don't need to sleep with half the people here for that privilege... If anyone here is an over-glorified sex toy, it's you."

She had barely even finished her sentence before Katherine had her pinned to the wall by her throat.

"You do _not_ talk to me that way," The pirate growled out.

* * *

"Shit," Kol muttered as he noticed Katherine's hold on Bonnie.

He quickly got up to go interfere and stop Katherine from causing any more damage.

* * *

Bonnie was sick of being scared and trying to keep herself out of trouble. Clearly that wasn't working anyways and she had piled up a lot of anger that was just waiting to be taken out on someone.

"Looks like I struck a nerve," Bonnie commented in a raspy tone as Katherine's hand remained wrapped tightly around her throat.

"You really are stupid," Katherine hissed out at her. "Your little boyfriend can't always be following you around to protect you, you know."

"I already told you, he's _not_ my boyfriend," Bonnie responded, bringing her knee up to hit Katherine in the gut. Her voice regained its strength as the other girl was sent stumbling back a few steps. "And I can protect myself."

Bonnie turned to walk away, but was almost immediately stopped by a voice behind her.

"Looks like you aren't the only one who struck a nerve," Katherine taunted.

Bonnie could hear the smirk in the other woman's tone before she even turned around to see it.

"What do you want? Me to fight you so that you can try and assert your dominance here?" She questioned the pirate. "So that you can tell yourself that at least you're not at the bottom of the totem pole? You see how stupid that is, right?"

Katherine lunged at her, moving to try and knock her to the ground, but Bonnie reacted too quickly and moved out of the way. When the other woman turned around, even angrier than before, she attempted to punch Bonnie.

No one was more surprised by Bonnie's dodging ability than she was as she quickly ducked out of the way and then took a swing at the other girl, feeling her fist painfully make contact with Katherine's face.

Despite the pain that it sent shooting through her hand, Bonnie also felt a rush as she managed to let out a little of that anger and helplessness that she had been feeling ever since she had first arrived here.

* * *

Kol froze halfway to the pair as he watched Bonnie fighting back. This was the girl that he had first met and known that he'd needed to have, not the scared, fightless girl that bringing her here had transformed her into.

* * *

Katherine turned her head to the side and spit a mouthful of blood onto the floor before turning back towards Bonnie.

"I didn't think that you had it in you, Newbie," She commented in a slightly impressed tone. "…You still hit like a girl though."

With that Katherine lunged forward, managing to punch Bonnie and send her to the ground.

"I _am_ a girl," Bonnie pointed out angrily as she brought Katherine down with her.

The pair continued to violently thrash and fight even as they hit the ground. This wasn't the cliché kind of girl fight involving slapping and hair-pulling, this was a vicious form of combat where the girls were just pounding on one another as they fought for control and dominance.

More than half a minute went by before Katherine had managed to pin Bonnie's arms to the ground as she hovered over her face. She shifted more of her weight onto the other woman's wrists as she hissed out, "Now are you willing to admit your place here?"

Both of the girls were bruised and bloodied as they stared each other down while trying not to pant.

Katherine should have thought to pin down Bonnie's legs. Instead of submitting like Katherine wanted her to, Bonnie brought both of her feet up to the other woman's chest and all at once pushed all of her strength into kicking the pirate off of her.

Katherine flew off of her and went skidding to a halt several feet away, clutching at her chest in pain. She struggled to catch her breath, winded from the impact.

* * *

Kol continued to stare, feeling a combination of surprised, impressed, and admittedly a little turned on… Okay, maybe more than a little turned on…

* * *

Bonnie managed to get up before Katherine was able to regain her breath, so she walked over to stand with her foot resting on the other woman's chest.

"Actually, I think it's you who doesn't talk to _me_ that way," Bonnie said angrily as she glared down at the girl she had pinned to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Look a long chapter! Like it, then leave a review and I might make the next chapter longer as well. So I'm still not sure how many chapters are left. I feel like we're getting close, but I really doubt that next chapter is the last. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope that you guys liked the chapter! :)**

**Another extra special thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter: black111star, Fallen Witch Angel, layaboo, black-sky06, imaddictedtocarrots, and the anonymous guest reviewer**


End file.
